


Promise till the End

by tigerlily19



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Gulf is a cutie pie, M/M, Mew is whipped for the boy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, interview for EP 11, just two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlily19/pseuds/tigerlily19
Summary: Gulf was watching their interview and Mew decided that he want to tease the poor boy, as usual.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	Promise till the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Im back! How are you guys doing? I know i haven't update for a month now. I had started my master degree program and it was hella tiring and ugh Im tired. Luckily I had my one month break (because of the covid-19) and Im here to bring you my fanfic! Please stay safe everyone and stay at home. Dont forget to wash your hands frequently. Oh and also dont forget to eat and stay hydrated! Enjoy this short fanfic and as usual, you comments are welcome here! Thank you and have a nice day ahead

Mew walked slowly as he approached a boy who’s sitting on a sofa lazily from behind. They were at Mew’s living room while waiting for Gulf’s mother to pick him up from their _daily hangout time_ (more like dates to be honest). The fluffy boy was wearing his earphone, so he knew that the said boy won’t know that he’s creeping on him but oh well (he liked, wait scratch that, he loved to annoy the boy). He immediately touched the boy’s shoulder and proceed to kiss his cheek like he always did. Then he let himself sit next to the scared boy, shamelessly.

“Holy banana! Phi, stop creeping on me like that. Fuck, I thought I was going to die from heart attack. Damn it.” Gulf removed his earphone with his left hand while his right hand rubbed circular motions on his chest to soothe his raging heartbeat.

“Now we can’t let my wifey here die, don’t we?” Gulf answered with a pout and being a whipped man himself, Mew kissed the pout without second thought. He then gathered the tan boy into his arms and lay down on the armrest bringing the latter with him.

“What are you watching? You didn’t even pay attention to me when I walk into the room.” Mew asked while his arms circling Gulf’s tiny waist.

Gulf didn’t waste time to make himself comfortable in his _khun phi’s_ arm and without looking at Mew, he answered “First of all, you walk on me when I was wearing my earphone. Even in million years I won’t hear it and to answer your question, I am watching the interview about our 11th episode.”

Mew smiled knowingly “Ahhh, the one where we almost expose ourselves?”

Gulf immediately sat up straight and glared at the older man while his long finger jabbed at Mew’s abs. “Excuse you, it was _you_ who wanted to expose us. I said that I can’t remember what I said to you, but you were persistent. I even whisper to you that I don’t want to say it when I have to show them how I comforted you. But no, you have to mention it again and I’m 100% sure that all then fans are going to have so many wild imaginations in their head about what I said to you. And you looking good at that day wasn’t helping either.”

At first the jabs were strong, but it gets slower as the sentences came to an end and at the last sentence, Gulf dove right to Mew’s chest and stayed there so the words were muffled but Mew heard it just fine. He laughs while looking at the younger male’s red ears. _Aahh, he is shy now._ They laid there without doing anything except Mew playing with Gulf’s hair and Gulf, well, trying to cool down his embarrassment.

Mew remembered that day well and it was the hardest time in his acting career. He tried so many times to get the emotional right and tried to immerse himself in Tharn but he failed to do so as he didn’t really understand, how on earth can Tharn fall in love with Type? Mame saw his struggle and went to his side on the floor.

“How’s everything going? Can you do it?” Mame asked after she settled himself next to him.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know. It just, it didn’t seem right. I can’t really feel the love of Tharn to Type.”

Mame chuckle and nodded knowingly. “yeah, I guess I made this character hard to be loved by rational people huh.” She smiled sheepishly before continuing. “Tharn, loves Type to the point of where if there’s no Type than what’s the point of living. As you know, Tharn is a soft-heart boy who loves with his whole heart. And Type, is the subject of his affection where he would kill to protect, despite being loud, likes to use foul language and moody for the whole year.” They both chuckle to that because boy, isn’t that right.

“But Type who has finally overcome his trauma, is brave enough to actually opens up his heart to a _man_ , the same gender as the one who assaulted him years ago. He puts the trauma aside and finally gives in to his heart by loving Tharn. Can you imagine how hard and brave he is to actually do that. Yes, some part of him which had been keeping him safe for the past years warn him to stay away but despite that, he can’t keep lying to himself and took the risk to be with Tharn. And why do you think he do that Mew?” Mame asked him with a smile.

“Because he loves Tharn?” Mew took a guess.

Mame’s smile grew bigger and sigh dreamily. “Yes, he finally knows the taste of love and he’s willing to sacrifice himself for his love. He took that big leap in his life for that said love. When he knew Tharn was in danger, all warning bells blare in his head and he know that he has to do something or else, he would lose the love of his life and he don’t even care if hurting himself in the process. Isn’t it crazy what love can make us do.”

Mew nodded his head and pounder for a moment. You need to love someone so bad that you would sacrifice yourself for them. Did and settle everything by yourself despite they were not even your problems to begin with. If Type really was the older him before being Tharn’s boyfriend, he would definitely run and won’t look back. But this Type, he changed. He changed because of his love for Tharn. Because he wanted to be the best for Tharn so that Tharn would never want anyone other than him.

Then reality hit him hard. He looked up and immediately locked eyes with a pair of worried eyes belonged to a boy who had been occupying his mind for the past few months. How can he not realize that everything was almost same thing as in the novel? How Gulf changed after meeting him like, how he started to break those walls around him or how he started to open his heart for him even being a man himself and how he accepted him despite of whatever rumours circulating him. It didn’t stop there. Gulf also changed him.

Change him to love himself more by always telling him that he worth every love in the world. He also always stood for him whenever he heard or saw anyone talked shit behind him or how he always became his strength whenever he felt down. Mew can feel the honesty in those gestures even before they were boyfriends.

While his mind wondered, he suddenly imagined that Gulf was Type. He imagined that Gulf leaving him behind just like the other people. The boy who had become a part of his life now gave up on him and turned his back at him just like his other exes. He can feel those suffocating feelings of heartbreak and immediately called out that he was ready.

When he came back to his senses everything was quiet, and he hated it. He felt so lost, so vulnerable and tired. He wanted to stop those images of Gulf leaving him, but he just can’t. He never felt like this before. Maybe he had lost his mind while crying for Type (read: Gulf) just now. Suddenly a pair of arms circling his shoulder and he felt soft lips touched his temple.

“It’s okay now, Phi. I’m here.” Gulf said while he drew soothing circular motions at his back.

Mew returned the hug forcefully and he knew there were so many pairs of eyes in the room, but he didn’t care. All he cared was that Gulf was in his arms, hugging him and not leaving him.

“Please don’t leave me Gulf. I’m begging you.” His voice broke when he called the younger boy’s name.

Gulf tighten his hold on the older male and whispered. “I won’t Phi. Don’t worry. I won’t leave you like those damn bastards. I swear.”

“Promise me?” Mew said quietly.

“Yes. I’m your boyfriend, right? I will never leave you. Not in million years and oh – “ Gulf stopped immediately and pushed Mew away when he saw the older man looking at him with wide eyes.

Mew cannot believe his ears and he knew he looked stupid right now. With his wide swollen eyes, red face, and snotty nose but he ignored his image for this one moment. How can he think about his image when his boyfriend finally ( _finally_ ) called himself his boyfriend? Gulf usually either kept quiet and let Mew handle the introduction or called them partner (as in for both in the drama and in real life but people don’t need to know that). He cannot stop his wide smile and pulled his _yai nong_ back into his arms before nuzzled his neck.

“Im so happy that I have a cute, caring and nice boyfriend like you. I love you so much baby, I really do.”

Mew heard sigh from Gulf before felt a kiss on the crown of his head. “I really do too, Phi. Don’t forget that.”

.

“Phi, hello earth to Mew Suppasit. What are you daydreaming about?” A honeyed voice pulled him back to reality and he saw Gulf waving his hand in front of his face.

Mew shook his head and smirk. “Oh, I was remembering the time when you called yourself my boyfriend for the first time.”

He saw his _yai nong’s_ face redden and he felt a slap on his right arm. “How dare you remind me of the dark moment. I swear to god Phi if you ever mention that to other people, I will bitch slap you and I don’t care even if you’re my boyfriend.”

Mew’s smile grew bigger when he heard the sacred word again. “Hey at least now you can say it without getting shy or anything and what’s wrong in telling people about that time? I’m quite proud you know. My baby finally called himself my boyfriend. I felt like getting it tattooed on my chest.”

Gulf look up at the faired-skin man before giving a shy smile. “I know you’re proud of it Phi. Even I am proud to have you as my boyfriend but I’m just shy and you know that I’m not good at dealing with these cheesy and romantic feelings.”

“Awwww, I know baby. It’s okay. And I’m just messing with you. By the way, when will your mom arrive?” He asked while giving small kisses on the tan boy’s face and received giggles from the said boy in return.

“Maybe in a few minutes or so. I don’t want to leave but mom said I have to meet my aunt.” Gulf pouted and there was fluttering feeling in his belly when the younger boy didn’t want to go back but wanted to stay at his place instead.

Mew cupped his baby’s cheeks before kissing the pout away. “How about I pick you up after you arrive home and we go and get dinner together?”

He can see the fluffy boy’s face lit up at the suggestion which means he had made the right decision. “Really? I would love to!”

The older male smile and kissed the younger male on his temple. “Alright then, it’s settled. Now give me a kiss before your mom arrives.”

Gulf smiled sheepishly before kissing Mew slowly just like how he liked it. Mew knew they only had less than five minutes, but he can’t contain himself and deepen the kiss. He was awarded with Gulf’s soft moan escaping his lips and oh how he loved hearing those moans. Not too high and not too low. He let his hands wandered under the sunny boy’s shirt and he felt Gulf shifted above him before he realized that the latter was straddling him.

“Fuck Phi, my mom’s going to arrive soon. If we don’t stop – “ Gulf’s words were cut short when they heard car entering Mew’s garage. Gulf scrambled to the other side of the sofa while Mew sat up straight and walked to the door to let Gulf’s mother to enter the house.

“Hey Mew. It’s good to see your handsome face. Are you okay love? You’re basically red.” Gulf’s mother asked in concern while holding Mew’s cheek.

Mew let out a shaky laugh before replying “I’m okay mae. It’s just hot in here.”

Gulf’s mother nodded, agreeing with Mew’s answer before looking at his son. “Now come on you. Let’s go. We need to drive to your aunt house, and we need to go now or else we are going to get stuck in traffic.”

Gulf pouted before walking slowly to Mew’s side and draped himself all over him. “Okay mae. Let me recharge first.”

“Okay na. Off you go. I will call you tonight.” Gulf nodded and kissed Mew’s cheek.

“Promise me you’ll call me?”

“I will, just like how you promised me you’ll stay with me until the end.”


End file.
